Truth or Dare
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Lately, the team has been attract negative attention to the Administrator by frequent defeats in the battles. But to scold these men isn't enough...


**Everyone listens to the Administrator**

"Hurry up! Hurry up! The Administrator is here any minute!"  
There is utter chaos. An hour ago the Mercs were been informed that the Administrator will to come up to them in the base. Everyone knows that this is not a good sign when she comes all the way from the headquarters. It smells quite formidable for trouble. The battles in the last few months were disasters. Only defeats.  
And now the Big Boss is coming to light a fire under them.

Everyone is panicked except Medic and Scout. Medic makes no reproaches to himself for losing constantly in battle. He did his best. But he's the target of almost all opponents. They're aimed for him the most because he's the Medic. He can heal AND fight. He can übercharge his allies and create a protective shield, which let the bullets, bombs and missiles of his team members through but repel the ones of the enemies.  
There is really no one who wouldn't want to kill him. Even the enemy Medic. And what is he supposed to do if he's not protected by his teammates? He does most of the work and needs in this respect also the most protection. He don't blame himself. And yet… he feels uncomfortable at the thought of having the Administrator here…  
However Scout's looking forward to the visit. Not because of the Administrator (he finds this woman slightly scary), but because of her company - Miss Pauling. He had himself specially dressed up and adjusted his hair. He hopes so much that he finds an opportunity to be alone with her.

"Fall in at attention, maggots!" Soldier's voice echoes through the base.  
A word and a blow. In the communal room the Mercs are standing in rank and file. At the same moment the tall, haggard woman enters, followed by the small, petite Miss Pauling. In her hands a clipboard.  
Scout cannot help but to grin when he sees her. The Administrator walkes up to him and with a saturnine look she examines him.  
"What's so funny?"  
Scout's grin dies instantly. "N-nothing…"  
"That would have me very surprised anyway. Because none of you should to have something to laugh about."  
She strides up and down and looks everyone deep into the eyes. She sweeps Soldier's helmet of his head. The veteran winces.  
"It's been three weeks since we could take the intelligence of our opponents in our possession. Not to mention the Control Points. I'm waiting for an answer."  
"Well, we… This is just a phase?" Soldier answers insecure.  
"Was that a question?"  
"This is just a phase", he repeats.  
He degrades himself as she bends over to him.  
"I expect an answer that satisfies me."  
While Soldier looking for an answer, Scouts attention depends on Miss Pauling. Her eyes meet his and he gives her a smile. Maybe it's too shy but he hopes that she will smile in turn. But she just looks at him. She looks so professional and distant. He must admit that it hurts a bit. But perhaps she behaves like this because the Administrator stays only a few meters away.  
If he would have just one minute alone with her…

The Administrator strides up and down again. "You're a bunch of losers."  
At Medic she stops. A creepy smile creeps up on her face.  
"Your Doctor is the only one who really is trying. She leans close to him and her bony finger travels on the underside of his chin.  
Medic stiffens.  
"You're doing a really good job. It's a shame that you have to go stale here. If it were me, I'd make you my private assistant."  
Medic doesn't answer. If he's honest, he's even afraid to respond. Her personal assistant? Never ever! It's no secret that the Administrator has her eye on him. But must she really do this in front of the others?  
He breathes a sigh of relief when she returns to Miss Pauling.  
"Afresh the proof that you're worth your money. I will not tolerate further disappointments!"  
The Mercs stay silent.  
"We'll return, Miss Pauling."  
"Yes."  
Miss Pauling follows the Administrator through the door. Scout jumps from the row and looks after her, opened his mouth to tell her to wait. But no sound comes from his lips.  
Disappointed, he retires to his room.

"You're alright, mate?" Sniper puts his hand on Medics shoulder.  
"How did felt her touch?", asks Demo. "Was her finger cold?"  
"Hmmpf Hmpf?"  
"Yeah, her smile was really very creepy…"  
"Please don't ask me. I just want to forget."  
"If we don't want that this will happen again, we must struggle more in the future", Sniper says.  
"Shit! What's going on? I mean, there was a time when we won every battle!"  
"Such is life, my Scottish friend." Spy takes a pull one a cigarette. "Sometime you win, sometime you lose."  
"How I said!" calls Soldier. "It's a phase!"  
"Tomorrow just let us give everything. More we cannot do anyway."  
"Mmmppfff!"  
"We all don't want to be fired, Pyro", Medic says.  
"Well, YOU don't need to fear to be fired anyway. After all, the Administrator has an itch for you."  
"Calm down, Demo. Leave our Docteur alone. We have to stick together and not tear each other."  
The Mercs disperse.  
"You're okay, Doktor?" Heavy gently puts one of his big hands on his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Heavy. I'm fine."  
"Demo doesn't mean it."  
"I know. I Know…"

 **Headquarters:**

"Miss Pauling!"  
The young woman rushes into the monitor room, where the Administrator is sitting in her chair and approved herself a glass of red wine. She's watching the Mercs in their base on the monitors.  
Miss Pauling had never seen her drinking alcohol…  
Unsure she stands behind her in the doorway.  
"Is that…alcohol, Miss Administrator?"  
She just have to ask if this is really alcohol. Although the smell is proof enough.  
"Call me Helen."  
"Oh…I… Okay."  
"Sit down and drink with me, Miss Pauling."  
"But…"  
"Sit down and take a sip."  
Miss Pauling straightens her glasses. She takes the chair and pushes it next to Helen. She doesn't know how much she has already drunk, but the Administrator is already a bit tipsy.  
She hands her a glass and pours wine.

"These are all failures", Helen says, and swings her half full glass in the direction of the monitors. "Except the good doctor. Have you ever noticed his bootylicious ass, Miss Pauling?"  
She was wrong. Her supervisor is very tipsy.  
The young woman feels uncomfortable.  
"I…I'm not sure. But Miss Admi- Helen - these guys really do their best."  
"Pff! If I had my way, I would fire them all. When the Classics were in the business, that was real fighting. They were real men. And now look at this team. One of them is only 23 years old. Damn, they should be mercenaries and not kindergarteners!"

Miss Pauling discovers Scout lying in his room on the bed. He looks depressed. She knows that he wanted to talk to her, but he should know that she cannot just keep a chat. That would be possible on of her free day, which she has once a year. That should also be enough. But when she thinks about it, she realizes that Scout has asked her for a date frequently. It's just a thought, but could it be that he is in love with her? Scout is really a nice boy, but she only sees him as a friend. At some point she must tell him. And when she has to see how depressed he is if he cannot talk to her, how depressed does he have to be when she rejects his feelings? She doesn't want anyone to feel bad because of her. This in turn makes she depressed.  
She takes the first sip of wine…

The bad mood lasted until the evening. Everyone was kept to oneself.  
Medic is sitting in his infirmary. Since the visit of the Administrator in the late afternoon, he sits at his work table and brains himself about how he could support his team mates in the fight better. His Medigun is a marvel. There must to be get more!  
"What am I to do, Archimedes?"  
"Coo~"  
Medic strokes his favorite dove over his head.

Suddenly, an ear-deafening, shrill whistling sound howls through the base. Frightened Archimedes flies away, and Medic has to put his hands on his ears. He stares up at the loudspeakers on the ceiling. At first, he believes in a technical defect, but then the whistle is gone and the voice of the Administrator speaks to them.  
At this time?  
 **"AlleeMercenariesassembleintheIntelligenceRuumimmeditaly!"**

They are supposed to gather in the Intelligence Room? And did the administrator sound…drunk?  
Its better not to let her wait, so Medic starts on his way. The other 8 meet in the Intelligence Room at the same time.  
"What is it now?" nags Scout ill tempered.  
"Perhaps another blame?"  
"But why now? Why not at noon?"  
"Search me!"  
 **"Noicethatyou -hic- finallymadeit! Vatchingyoudepressedbirds -hic- whiletoloiterisnottobear!"**  
"….depressed birds?"  
"Mmpff…?"  
"What does this mean - watching? Are cameras in the base?"  
The Mercs are looking around.  
 **"Offcourseherearekameras! Inyourbedrooms, inyourbathrooms!"**  
"Aren't our personal rights violated?"  
"I can't believe it…"  
 **"Takeyourclothesoff!"**  
All present are looking at each other.  
"How was that? I didn't understand…"  
"Demo, you know for sure what she said."  
"What does that mean? Do you think I'm a drunkard?"  
"Yes, of course", Scout says. "If you're drunk, you even understand Pyro."

"Wait a sec! You're not sober, aren't you?"  
"Somehow I was not in the mood…"  
"But you've already sipped at countless bottles before!"  
"This was my normal daily ration. Thereof I'll don't get drunk. After the visit of the Administrator I was somehow depressed."  
"This is the reason why you drink above all!"  
Demo shrugs guilty with the shoulders.  
 **"Vhatdoyouneedzolong?"** thunders the voice of the Administrator.  
Engineer looks up to the speakers. "I'm sorry but we don't understand…"  
A faint rumbling is heard when a second, drunken voice speaks to them.  
 **"You are to make yourself naked!"**  
This voice is better to understand, but is often accompanied with constant giggles.  
"Miss…Pauling?" Scout is shocked.  
"Mmppff?"  
"I think I understood that too."  
"We are to take our clothes off?"  
"Heavy wants to keep on his underpants."  
"That would really a big favor, Fat Man."  
 **"Underpants may stay on! But Spy, you have to take off your mask!"**  
"Is this really necessary?"  
In response, he gets loud laughter.  
"And what about Pyro?"  
"Hmm?! Hmmmpff Hmmm MMMMM!"  
"Now don't get so upset. If I should take my mask off, then you too."  
From the speakers comes a loud cracking.  
 **"Asmuchasveloveyourlittlezecrets, thefirezalamanderkeepsthemaskon!"**  
"Hmmhhmmmhh~"  
Sighing, Spy withdraws his mask from his head.  
"Argh! An old man!"  
"Shut up, brat!"  
Medic has to bite back a laugher.  
 **"Undrezz!"**  
Right, there was still something…  
"And if we refuse?" Sniper asks.  
 **"Firstrule: everyonelistenstotheAdministrator! Whoeverrefuses, izlookingforanewjob!"**  
That was strikingly.  
Spy clears his throat. "Gentleman, let's just do it. The more cooperative we are, the faster it's over."  
So the guys start to undress, albeit rather hesitantly. Includes shoes and socks. For everyone this is more than unpleasant. Sure, in the shower room they have seen each other naked, but this situation is different. They undress involuntary. Luckily they can keep their boxers. They let their clothes drop to the ground. If they are allowed to dress again, it must not be too far away…  
Scout makes a disgusted face as he looks at Heavy's naked body.  
"Umm… excuse me. Big Boss? Can't Heavy dress his shirt back on? The sight of this disgusting fat paunch is not to endure!"  
"Heavy is not fat!"  
Giggle by both women and the only answer he gets: **"Nope!"**

As all present were undressed, they were commanded to sit down on the ground in a circle.  
"And…what now?" You can hear from Soldier's voice that the veteran is reluctant to ask.  
 **"Nowveplay 'truthordare!'"**  
Glances are thrown. Truth or dare? You have played that game as a teenager. All Mercs have been out of this age for a long time. And also the Administrator. They all thought she were reasonable. Strict and distanced. Today they get to know a whole new side of her. And this is still far more frightening.  
 **"Devoman!"**  
"A-aye?"  
 **"We'llztartvithjou!"**  
"Aye…"  
 **"Truthordare?"**  
Sometimes Demo has troubles to understand the words through her boozing. Hopefully he now knows how the other Mercs feel when he slurs, thinks Medic.  
"Truth?"  
 **"Doexistthe 'LochNezzMonster'?"**  
"Yes, of course!"  
 **"Rääännnggggh! Vrong!"**  
"What!? Nessie exists! I fought against her! Because of her I lost my eye, like Captain Ahab lost his leg by Moby Dick!"  
"This is just a novel" interpose Medic. "The story has never happened."  
The rest of the Mercs agree with the Doctor.  
"Because of Demos alcohol consumption for many years he can no longer distinguish truth from fiction, da?"  
"Ach! Do whatever you want." The Scotsman cross his arms in front of his chest offended.  
 **"Pulloffjourboxershorts!"**  
"Hah? But I thought we could keep the underpants on?"  
 **"Thisisjourpunishment!"**  
"Punishment?"  
 **"HadIforgottomentionthatanyone, whoiscaughtbyalie, ispunished? ThisappliesforDarealso."**

 **"Pantsdown!"**  
After a brief hesitation Demo stands up and pulls his boxer short down. Everyone looks away (except the Administrator and Miss Pauling because they start to giggle).  
"You can look, mates."  
Soldier is the first who detected the scrap of paper hanging in front of Demos genital which completely covering it. On this paper a smiley is painted.  
Everyone is silent as they stare at it. Demo feels visibly uncomfortable.  
"Stop starring!"  
The Mercs do him this favor. Demo sits back on the ground.

 **"Scoutie~"** purrs Miss Pauling's voice through the speakers.  
The young Merc twitches.  
 **"Truth or Dare?"**  
"Umm… Dare." Scout get ready for everything. Even if Miss Pauling is drunk and she lets him do the stupidest things, he will do it. How could he reject her? Perhaps when she sees that he does everything she says, she realizes that he likes her and she is so impressed by him that she falls in love with him immediately.  
 **"You have to kiss Heawy!"**  
"…what?!"  
 **"With tongue!"**  
"WHAT?!"  
Scout and the Russian stare at each other in shock. It's not possible for both to think to kiss each other.  
"One question… What is our punishment when we refuse?"  
Actually Scout knows that this question is superfluous. When you ask a question or get an order, they are tormented and humiliated. But if a punishment is given, the humiliation is much worse.  
Giggles echoes from the speakers. Scout and Heavy must swallow a gigantic lump.  
 **"Then you must fumble each other! And if you refuse that too, then-"**  
"Okay! Okay… I think I know to what the result will be. And… how long do we have to kiss?"  
 **"10 zeconds! Passionately! If you are not succezz, another 10 zecondz will be added!"**  
Scout breathes deeply in and out.  
"Okay, fatty. Let's get it over with. Keep your hands to yourself, Geddit?"  
Heavy gives a liverish grumble.  
Both are now facing each other and look pissed. And Scout had thought that the day could not get any worse.  
Heavy bends down to him.  
 _Grit your teeth and get to it! Grit your teeth and get to it! Grit your teeth and get to it!_  
Their lips meet. Scouts lips are heavy as lead. He can open them just with great difficulty. And the bad thing is that he has no experience. So he has to let Heavy lead.  
He feels the urge to gag as he feels his thick, wet tongue on his, and as it penetrates his mouth. Scout narrows his eyes tightly together. 10 seconds are not long.  
 _This is so disgusting, I don't even have to think about asexual things! … Now the 10 seconds must be over._  
After a felt eternity, the two finally separate.  
"How long was that?"  
"25 seconds" Engineer answers.  
"What?! Why didn't you let us know when the 10 seconds were over, you bastards?"  
All present shrugged their shoulders.  
"Did you perverts enjoy the show?"  
"Pscht!"  
The attention depends on Spy, who points upwards to the loudspeakers. And only then do the Mercs notice the sounds that come from those. A suspicious moaning and smacking as if someone were kissing… Passionately…  
No one stirs. Everyone is listening to the sounds the Administrator and her assistant are giving.  
 **"Isthatgood?"**  
 **"Oh Helen…~"**  
The idea that the Boss and Miss Pauling are kissing (and possibly make more) does not trigger happiness hormones in Scout. But when he hears the groans of Miss Pauling, his penis grow to life.  
 _Oh no…_  
Inconspicuously Scout observed the others to make sure no one noticed the bump in his shorts. But everyone is staring up at the loudspeakers. He has to get rid of his boner as soon as possible, before someone notices it! (Especially Miss Pauling.)  
There is only one thing to do…  
Scout turns to Heavy, grabbing his face with both hands, while he has to stand on tiptoe to get up, and pull him down. Heavy does not have a counter-defense. He is much too surprised to be able to react when the young American pushes his tongue into his mouth, while Scout takes care that their abdomen do not clash. But how should this work with Fattie's pot belly anyway?  
With relief Scout noticed that it actually works! (This is probably the owe of the idea of Heavy's paunch.) The feeling in the groin is disappearing. And when he's sure his pants are bump-free, he leaves the Russian. He stared at him with wide eyes. Like the rest of the team, with the exception of the Medic. Him as a Doctor, he noticed Scouts body language. Apart from that, he is the only one sitting in a position from which he had a good view on his erection.  
The boy gives him a warning look. But the Doctor just smiles and gives him with a shrug to understand, that he's standing under "medical confidentiality".

The moaning from the speakers stops and Miss Pauling speaks again.  
 **"Good work, Scoutie~"**  
"Is there… a reward when you passed?" asks Scout hopefully.  
 **"You're really a nize guy, Scoutie, but I'm not interezted in a date."**  
You can see how the boy's heart is shatter into thousand pieces. Without a word, he sits down on the ground and lets his head hang. Everyone in the team knows he likes Miss Pauling, so everyone feels compassion for him.  
 **"Zo!"** thunders the voice of the Administrator. **"VWecontinuevithourzilentEngineer."**  
Engineer doesn't move when he hears his name. He don't let something show, but he thinks hard about what he will answer.  
"…Dare" he responds after careful consideration. Was that a mistake? Well, no matter what you decide for, choosing one of both is are a very bad idea, so it probably doesn't make any difference either.  
 **"Goodchoice, partner!"** Loud laughter sounds from the speakers. This word must be especially funny for the drunken ladies. Engineer stays calm but everyone knows that he doesn't find it amusing.  
 **"Vell, Engineer. Zhowushowgoodyouareattherodeoriding!"**  
"Rodeo riding?" he asks. Without a horse?  
 **"Zoldier! Jouazzistasanag!"**  
"What?!" Soldier is indignant. "I play the horse for nobody! Why doesn't Heavy do that?"  
 **"Engineerissupposedtorideonahorseandnotonabull!"**  
Heavy looks offended.  
Soldier crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I refuse!"  
 **"TZtztz… Zoldier, Zoldier,Zoldier. Thisisnottheamericanway! YouasawarveteranareashameforAmerica!"**  
"For America I fought against the German Nazi brood! Sorry, Doc."  
"It's okay."  
"You're all right, Doc. So… for a German."  
Medic doesn't look amused. "That's enough, Soldier…"  
 **"Horses do not make such sounds, Zoldier!"** Miss Pauling is speaking.  
"Just do it. Then you have it behind you faster" advises Spy.  
The proud American gives a growl. "Still I can't perceive it. Why just doesn't Engineer use this inflatable pink unicorn of Pyro?"  
"MMMMPPFFHHH!"  
Pyro swings his fist furiously through the air.  
"All right! All right! A shame that an American soldier cannot count on his comrades…"  
"Don't babble! Hurry up, so we can get the circus over with, damn it!" Spy lights a cigarette. But it doesn't help very much with his nervousness.

Finally, Soldier positions himself on his hands and knees and lets Engineer sit on his back. He reaches for Soldier's muscular shoulder with one hand while holding the other in the air.  
 **"Youknowtherules, Engineer! 8zecondsonthenag!"**  
"What should I do, maggot?"  
"Behave like a rodeo horse" says Engineer. "Capriole and try to throw me off of your back."  
"And how I'll throw you off of my back..."  
 **"Ztart!"**  
Soldier knows exactly, if he can't throw off Engineer, he will get a punishment. He does not even want to imagine what might blossom for him, so he has to try to get rid of the Texan. No matter what!  
He jumps back and forth (as well as possible on all fours) and makes a hump. Engineers grip around his shoulder has strengthened.  
"Yeeeehaaw!" Although he is half-naked and this action makes him a fool, Engineer seems to have fun. This makes Soldier angry. What is he thinking? That Soldier is a nag?  
Just you wait, maggot!  
The veteran rebels. He pulls his upper body upwards. Engineer entangle his arm around Soldiers neck, about not to fall back, but he doesn't have to. Soldier will personally fight him down. He himself drops backwards. Because of the weight of Engineer on his back it's even faster and before the Engineer knows it, he lies on his back, on him Soldier.  
 **"It'zover! Engiejoulost!"**  
"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!"  
"Hahaha! A great cowboy you are, toymaker."  
 **"Zoldier, tieEngielikeacalf! Onthebackhe'salreadylying."**  
"Huh?"  
"Awww hell…"  
"How do I do that?"  
"You are American and don't know how to tie a calf?"  
"Shut up, Cyclops! I'm not a Canadian!"

With a growl, Engineer responds: "You have to tie my ankles with one of my wrists."  
"You don't mind if I used your pants for it, right?"  
Engineer replies again with a growl. Soldier uses the trouser legs to tie the ankles and wrist of the right hand.  
On the face of the Texan, a redness has spread. Nobody wants to imagine how humiliated he must feel.  
"And when shall I untie you?"  
"After 6 seconds…"  
 **"Engieizreleasedafterthegame!"**  
"Grrr…."  
"From the rodeo rider to the tied calf within half a minute. A new record in the history of degradation! Hahaha!"  
Soldier has obviously won his fun for this game…

 **"Nowit'sSMS'turn!"**  
The Mercs look at each other.  
"SMS? What does that mean?"  
"SunMoonStars?"  
"Sega Master System?"  
"Short Massage Service?"  
"Stiff-man syndrome?"  
The women giggle behind the microphone.  
 **"Spy, Medic, Sniper!"**  
"Oh, I see… SMS" Sniper groans.  
Heavy starts to laugh. "It's funny to me!"  
Medic appeases. "Well, at least it's shorter than Support Class."  
 **"AllthreewillsayTruthorDare. Inarow!"**  
 **"Anyone who liez or failz will be punished vith the other two!"**  
"Truth."  
"Truth."  
"Truth."  
 **"Snipie, isjourmotherakangaroo?"**  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
The Australian stared up at the loudspeakers. Spy puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. He bends over and whispers into his ear: "Just say yes."  
"Are you stupid? My mother is not a kangaroo!" he whispers back.  
"Just do it. I don't want to have to do something because of you or our good Docteur, which I will regret all my life. Or the rest of this week... And you don't want that, too."  
"But it's a lie! She knows that."  
"The woman is drunk. She only hears what she wants to hear. Well, actually it's always like that… And what she wants to hear is that your mother is a goddamn kangaroo!"  
 **"Mypatienceizabouttorunout, Snipie!"**  
The sniper sighs beaten.  
"Yeah… My mother is a kangaroo."  
Gales of laughter shrills in Snipers ears. Both from the loudspeakers, as well as around him. Even Spy laughs!  
Sniper crosses his arms in front of his chest and whispered curses into his beard.  
When everyone has calmed down more or less, the Administrator speaks to them again.  
 **"Snipiehazpassed! Spy!"**  
"Oui?" Spy lights a new cigarette. He's trying to show nothing. She can ask him any question. And even if an unpleasant question is asked him, he can still lie. And even if not. None of the other Mercs will ever know whether it's true or not. So he can divulge secrets without ceasing to remain secrets.  
 **"Doyouhaveasexualpreferenceforcrabz?"**  
Spy stiffened. Busted! But when he says yes, everyone else will believe the opposite. For which normal person is it normal to have sexual preferences for crabs...  
So the Frenchman says straight ahead: "Yes."  
He had expected a burst of laughter, but everybody remained silent.  
"We already know that", Heavy answers Spy's gaze.  
"W-what?!"  
The Mercs nod.  
"The crab outside the base, near the tunnel of water, runs sometimes with a cigarette butts between the scissors. We know that you smoke sometimes a cigarette after Sex..."  
"I smoke always and everywhere!"  
"Perverse…"  
"Could we continue, please?" Spy rolls with his eyes.  
 _Merde…_

 **"Medick~ Hehehe!"**  
The perverse undertone in the Administrator's voice makes Medic feel bad.  
 **"Areyoudyingtosleepwithme?"**  
All heads turn to Medic at the same time. A simple question, but a difficult answer. Everyone knows that the Administrator has an eye on Medic, so it's difficult for the German to say he likes her. Not to mention that he wants to sleep with her. Even if that is a lie.  
"I…I…" She wants to hear that he's keen on her. But if he tells the truth, something bad could happen. For example, she demands him to sleep with her. And that is far worse than simply claiming that he wants it.  
"I want to sleep with you, Frau Administrator!"  
Meh. At the latest tomorrow, when the intoxication has slept off, she will remember not anymore.  
It remains silent beyond the speakers. Everyone is waiting anxiously for something to happen, but it remains silent.  
"Administrator? Miss Pauling?"  
Then it's heard. The sound, which lets the Mercs to breathe again. A snoring. The women were fallen asleep.  
Medic sighed with relief.  
"Hmpf!"  
"Move it!" Soldier calls. They all jump up, gather their clothes together, and quickly leave the Intelligence Room. They must now make sure that the radio contact between the Base and the Headquarters is interrupted, so that they can rest at least for the rest of the evening.  
The tied up Engineer and Pyro will left behind.  
"Hey! Come back and untie me!" With the free hand he tries to loosen the knot in his trouser legs, but it's too tight. Engineer turns to Pyro for help.  
"Would you help me, partner?"  
Pyro crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives an angry sound.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hmpf! Mmmmph!"  
"Are you angry because you hadn't your turn?"  
"Mmpf!"  
"I see. Hey, how about if I do? So, Pyro. Truth or Dare?"  
"Hmmpfh!"  
"Er… Truth? Dare?"  
"Hmmmppffh!"  
„I guess you mean Dare. Untie me."  
Pyro gives a disappointed sound. But he fulfills his task and frees the Texan from his predicament. He sighed, relieved, as he could move again.  
"Thanks, partner! I owe you."  
He puts his clothes back on and helps Pyro on his feet. He pushes his rubber suit into his hands.  
"Come on, I'll spend you a beer."  
"Mmmpf…"

A little later, Medic knocks at Scouts room door.  
"Yeah?"  
He enters. He sees Scout lying on his bed, in one hand his baseball, which he throws in the air and catches again. Medic sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine?"  
"You don't look so. It's because of Miss Pauling, isn't it?"  
"What do you want, Doc? You behave like a psychotherapist. That sucks."  
"I'm your doctor. I'm responsible both for your physical and mental concerns. I'm sorry that I get on your nerves but you should talk about it. Well?"  
"…You heard what she said. She just wants to be friends with me. And moreover she hooked up with this old witch! I mean... What's the big idea?"  
"Hahaha! Oh boy… Don't worry about that."  
"Why?"  
"She was drunk. Tomorrow she will not remember anything."  
"…do you think so?"  
"Of course. Drunks say things they don't mean. Ask her again for a date. Didn't she soon have her day off? Take that chance."  
"You really mean it?" Scout turns to the side and looks at Medic. With an encouraging smile he nods at him.  
"Thanks, Doc."  
"No Problem."  
Medic leaves the room and leaves a happy Scout.  
"Oh! Hey, Medic!"  
"Hm?" Medic turns back.  
"I wish you good luck with the Administrator." Scout winks at him.  
"Um…yes… whatever…"

When Miss Pauling wakes up, her head is thumping unbearably. She looks around. She is lying on the floor of the monitor room next to her chair. To the left lies her glass.  
"Oww…"  
She reaches for her head and gets back on her legs. She must use the chair as a support.  
"Good morning, Miss Pauling."  
Suddenly, the Administrator is standing in front of her. Hadn't she drunk, too? She does not look like she has a hangover. Quite the contrary.  
"What..? Already morning?"  
The headache gets worse. "What happened? I just drank one glass…"  
"You just cannot tolerate alcohol, dear. I take away your yesterday's excess from your day off."  
 _In other words, no vacation day for me this year…_


End file.
